Haunted
by Kagome Higurashi's F.F
Summary: Kagome is dared to go to a supposedly haunted mansion. But what she finds scares her more than the house. Can she really realize…? (Please read, this is my first story/one-shot and I need a little feed back. Greatly Appreciated) InuxKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.(Sowwy! )

**READ THIS:**** OK this one-shot I didn't want to make long because it was made for a reason not just to be read I want to know what you guys think of my writing because I want to make more for you guys to read so please review an let me know what you think!**

Kagome is dared to go to a supposedly haunted mansion. But what she finds scares her more than the house. Can she really realize…?

It's the night of Halloween people scattered in the streets dressed as goblins, monsters, devils and princesses. But the large mansion at the end of Shikon Ave. sat silently awaiting its next guest. And it awaits its soon opponent.

Walking down the dark road. Uninhabited of the living life form. Kagome stalked up to the front door of the abandoned mansion. "Hell, this place gives me the creeps. I wish I never had bet with Sango and Rin to come to this junk yard" She muttered. Though she could see almost nothing, she did see the dark woods and cracked windows. Suddenly her flashlight flickered and dimmed as if dying. "Oh great, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked looking up into the moonless sky, as if asking the gods. Dust, mold and spider webs covered the rusty doorknob. As she slowly opened the creaky door the stench of rotting and death washed over Kagome. Being more guarded she opened the door to a greater angle and another round of earthshaking shudders racked through her body. Something didn't feel right.

"Kagome?" came an unexpected voice from behind. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation Kagome sharply turned, and acted on instinct and did what first came to mind. Scream.

Screaming an ear piercing scream, Kagome shouted the name of the only person she truly wanted there at the moment. "INUYASHA!" Kagome in the process dropped her broken flashlight. Thoughts ran through her mind. _'Am I going to die already? I'm not ready to die. Oh Inuyasha PLEASE HELP ME!'_

"Kagome..." came the voice again. But it seemed more familiar now. Coming down from the momentary deafening of her own scream she relaxed as her small from was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace of strong, loving arms, and a firm chest.

"Inuyasha?" came her panting breath. But she knew it was him, she could see his magnificent silver locks. Sighing a breath of relief she melted into his arms.

Wrapping a toned arm around her waist and placing a warm calloused hand upon her flushed cheek, Inuyasha cooed soothing and reassuring words such as: "It's ok I'm here" and "Your safe… I won't leave you."

Crying into his chest and being comforted by his small heartening words. Kagome spoke delicately "Yash, I want to go home." Grabbing her hand tenderly Inuyasha started to guide the way home. "Let's go then, I think you have had enough for one night." He specified.

Jerking her hand away with lighting speed. She bluntly asked, "Why are you here, How did you know _I _was here?" Rolling his eyes he thought _'I knew this wasn't going to be easy'_, "I thought you wanted to go home?" he pointed out.

Huffing. Kagome puffed out her chest and looked away. "If you think this will make me forgive you, you're wrong" she stated. "Kagome stop acting like a child I didn't cheat on you." Inuyasha admitted

"It's been a month since we broke up and you're here with me now. How?" She asked "I overheard your friends, Rin and Sango talking about daring you to come here. So I came to make sure nothing happened to you." He stated as if telling the weather.

"So they hired you to scare me." She said crossing her arms under her breast, while thinking of ways to get back at her friends. "No it's because I care about you and I want you to be safe." he said starring into her brown, gold speckled eyes, trying to convince her of his antics.

"But your my ex you're not supposed to care anymore." She said matter-a-factly. "Well to bad then because your ex will never stop loving you." He admitted.

Pretending to not hear his recent declaration, Kagome walked past him. "Lets get out of here already." Walking fast, Kagome didn't notice the gigantic tree root jutting out of the surface of the ground and tripped on it.

Getting out his flashlight, Inuyasha ran to her and shone the small ray of light onto the raven hair beauty on the ground grimacing in pain. Hunching over to take a look at the injury he notices the large protuberant bruise on her ankle and made at logical guess. "Clumsy wench can't even walk on your own without getting hurt." He mumbled. "I think it's a sprain." He confirmed.

Looking into his molten honey-gold eyes. She saw loving emotion in them as if he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Affectionate, tender, devoted, caring, adoring, benevolent look that he gave her said it all. Then she realized.

Picking Kagome up unto his back he started once again to the way home. "Lets get you home Tinkerbelle." He joked.

"I shouted your name minutes ago when I felt scared… I guess… I never stop loving you either." She whispered as she snuggled into his back.

But she never saw the heartwarming smile that tainted his lips.

**READ THIS:**** Thank you guys for reading my first ever finished story! I know I started Spring Break and I hope to refined my muse for it. I just kind of stopped in the middle of the 2****nd**** chapter. But I'm happy I got this short one-shot done . Ok so I'm doing this story for 2 reasons. 1- It's close to Halloween and just thought 'Hey what the heck lets make a story.' And the 2- I wanted you guy's input if I should make more stories or not and of course there going to be longer. There not all going to be one-shots. I actually have one in mind now. But need you guys so… R&R please. **


End file.
